If $x \triangleleft y = (6-x)(y)$ and $x \oslash y = x(y-3)$, find $(4 \triangleleft 6) \oslash 2$.
Explanation: First, find $4 \triangleleft 6$ $ 4 \triangleleft 6 = (6-4)(6)$ $ \hphantom{4 \triangleleft 6} = 12$ Now, find $12 \oslash 2$ $ 12 \oslash 2 = 12(2-3)$ $ \hphantom{12 \oslash 2} = -12$.